


【SW】Who slept with him

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Family Drama, Father isssue, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-wan的风流往事？, sex mention, 家庭情景喜剧, 寻找“亲生父亲”的双胞胎, 性行为暗示, 我一如既往的双胞胎是Obi-wan所生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: ⚠️注意时间线穿插宇宙版小蝌蚪找爸爸（不是）跟父亲吵架的双胞胎，试图寻找自己的“亲生”父亲。于是揪出了Obiwan的众多情史，风流又魅力无限的Obiwan的过去。
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【SW】Who slept with him

我第一次尝试不完全洁癖的A/O  
会有all Obiwan的警告吧  
有cp洁癖甚点  
不为任何结果负责

（一）  
剧烈撞击后，飞船陷入短暂的黑暗。  
交错的电光微微闪动，伴随着阵阵刺啦响动。  
“哔哔哔——，滴滴”  
R2扭动了两下，检查了一下自己的线路。它试图从倾斜的地板上向控制台移动。  
Anakin非常自觉的作为地板上的缓冲垫，将整个人搂的严实。确认飞船已经不再摇晃后，Obiwan推开搂在腰间的胳膊，从Anakin身上爬起来。  
“又一次完美的着陆。Anakin。”他说道，继而叹口气，用手指撩开散乱的金发。  
“很完美”Anakin爬起来，无所谓的聊侃道，“至少你落在了我怀里。”他抬眼，Obiwan正低着头检查操作板，柔和的侧脸被软绵绵的金色胡须覆盖，让他看上去像是某种温顺柔软的小动物。  
他一点也不温顺，Master Obiwan英勇，正直，充满了稳重执着的魅力。  
但他真的很柔软，他的手，他的身体，他永远无法拒绝自己的心。  
Anakin忍不住凑近点，在Obiwan脖子上，发根与衣领间那一点温热赤裸的肌肤上亲吻。  
“Anakin！”Obiwan皱起眉。当自己两人确定关系后，这种严厉冷漠的外壳已经不再骇人，只会让这个无赖更加得意于自己获得了他的许可。  
“任务结束后，我们需要好好谈谈‘尊重’的问题。”  
“是这样的。”Anakin用手指拨弄着亲吻过的肌肤，不自觉的挑起嘴角。“非常有必要。”  
感觉到话里带着浓郁暗示味道，Obiwan抬起头狐疑地看着他。  
Anakin的嘴唇动了动，想说什么，但在Obiwan的注视下还是有些习惯性的恐惧和怯懦。他别开眼睛，充满哀怨的嘀咕，“你心里知道。”  
Obiwan脸上带着点茫然，莫名其妙的看着他。  
“不，相信我，完全没有一点头绪。”  
Anakin的脸色变得有些吓人，他放下手指，冷冰冰的撇了一眼Obiwan。  
这样的转变让Obiwan有些担忧，好像两人之间火热亲密的感觉完全消失，原力中只剩下一个顽固坚硬的壳，阻挡了他对Anakin的感知。  
“你答应过我什么？”Anakin抱起胳膊，阴沉着脸咄咄逼人的责问。  
Obiwan歪头仔细回忆了一遍，他轻轻的摩挲着下巴，在过去乱七八糟的呵斥和叹息中翻找可能性较大的话语。  
“我答应你不再叫你Ani吗？还是不再说起你追求Padme的糗事？”  
Anakin差点大叫，他气的握起拳头浑身紧绷，“不是的！不是这个！你答应我不再说起这件事了！”  
“那好吧。”Obiwan耸耸肩，已经失去了猜测的兴趣，将目光重新转向操作版上的全息仪。  
在Master windu蓝色的投影刚刚出现的一瞬间，Anakin的拳头砸在了开关上。  
“Anakin！”Obiwan瞪起眼呵斥。  
“你知道我在说什么，”Anakin被自己炙热的直白烧到脸色通红，“下一周，是最后的期限。”他抬起眼，在阴暗的船舱里恶狠狠的盯着Obiwan茫然呆滞的面孔。  
“你必须去解决他们。不然的话…”  
这让本来有些恼火的Obiwan豁然开朗，他放松下来，抱起胳膊挑眉看着Anakin。  
“不然？”他颇有暗示意味的说道，“你打算做什么？”  
Anakin咬着牙，赌气不回答。  
“Anakin。”Obiwan习惯性的揉揉额头，将美丽的金发撩到脑后，他碧蓝色的眼睛在灯光下变得有些混浊狡黠。  
“你知道，连Padme都会选择我。”  
（二）  
Bail有点想笑。  
实际上他在咳嗦的遮掩下好几次笑出声，但这不是对待孩子们的好办法。  
这位非常具有育儿经验的议员坚信，尊重儿童幼稚又纯洁的观点才会让他们更好的成长。虽然有时候，他们的观点确实很幼稚，但一点也不纯洁。  
“孩子们，你们的想法令我——我很惊讶。”他重复了一遍，假装在桌子上整理自己并不重要的文件。  
Leia挺直了身板，一双大眼睛严肃的盯着他。她的包子头配着还未脱肥胖的小脸，看上去十分可爱。她的双胞胎兄弟Luke低着头不说话，怯生生的偷瞟桌子上的奥德朗模型。  
这对漂亮的孩子坐在Bail对面的沙发上，圆润的小胖腿甚至还不及地面，可谈判的驾驶已经不言而喻了。  
“我们必须知道真相。”Leia奶声奶气的说道，尽力让自己看上去成熟而不容忽视。“我们知道，你与Obiwan曾经拍拖过！”  
这让Bail开始尴尬了，他是真的剧烈咳嗦起来，下意识的检查屋里的通讯器是否真的关闭好了。  
Bail认真的思索起来，自己究竟该回答是或者不是，那都是很久之前的事情了。  
在接触中慢慢熟悉的两个人，彼此感觉还不错，Bail不否认那些在议会的间隙或是飞船更衣室的性爱是美好的。但那只是一些生理性的陪伴，甚至在他跟Breha交往之前很久的事情了。  
这是段美好，但并没有那么多浪漫感情参与的经历。  
无法否认，那些生理的接触确实让两人的信任和了解更加深入。  
但是拍拖——  
Bail只觉得一阵恶寒。他并不是想起跟Obiwan两个人彼此赤身裸体的亲密而觉得尴尬，而是想起来真正“拍拖”的那两个人，离经叛道，花样百出，鸡飞狗跳，Bail甚至觉得有点诡异。  
自从Anakin的生理性征成熟之后，Obiwan就被看管的越来越紧。即使并不是原力敏感者，每次两人交谈的时候，Bail时时刻刻都能感觉到有双阴森的眼睛注视他们。  
哪怕关上门，Anakin也会像警惕的猫一样蹲守在门口，从狭窄的门缝中努力嗅着任何一点奸情的气息。  
他始终记得那天，当Obiwan靠在沙发上，享受着科洛桑温暖并不强烈的阳光，跟他一起欣赏门缝里Anakin伸进来胡乱敲打的手指。直到Obiwan突然抬头，平静和淡然的宣布自己要跟Anakin公开交往了。  
他的目光一如既往的沉稳坚定，就像在讨论最平常无聊的任务。  
Bail知道自己有很多话想问，但他不太记得自己说了什么。  
因为那天的Obiwan太过迷人，又靠的那么近。他奶油色光泽的肌肤和蓬松光滑的头发，触感柔软而温热，几乎能够用眼睛闻到他的香气。  
两人不出意料的在沙发上来了最后一次。  
Bail完全忘记了自己说过什么，但他保证，他们用了保护措施。

这样长久和沉闷的沉默让Leia非常不满，她用小拳头敲着沙发，高声喊道，“Bail叔叔，我们需要知道你究竟是不是我们的亲生爸爸！”  
Bail从往事中回神，发出一点不知为何的哀叹。他说道“真相就是，Anakin确实是你们的父亲。你不觉得Luke跟他长得一模一样吗？”  
这让坐在旁边安静摆弄手指的Luke大惊，他愣了一下，大眼睛瞬间湿润，继而哇哇大哭起来。  
“不——，不，他绝不是我爸爸。”  
（三）  
“…,这太离奇了。”Ahsoka一个劲的摇头，抱着胳膊后仰，本能的抗拒这样怪异的消息。  
“不，并不是说我不相信你Master Plo。”作为一个已经跟随Master跑遍银河系的jedi 学徒，Ahsoka一般会谦虚的承认自己对于宇宙和原力的无知。但并不是现在——  
“真的很难相信。”她关掉通讯器后喃喃自语。  
“你在做什么？”船舱的门打开了，Anakin大步走进来，他看上去洋洋得意的沉浸在任务的胜利里。  
“不要那么严肃，小鬼头，Jedi不禁止开心。”Anakin温和的拍拍学徒的肩膀。而Ahsoka从未觉得这样的安慰如此沉重，她别开眼睛，不知道该如何跟Master传达这个消息。  
“嘿。”感觉到学徒的异样，Anakin努力放下自己的激动，转而关心起Ahsoka的情绪。“发生了什么？”  
Ahsoka的嘴角抽搐了几下，勉强发出一点声音，“是Master Obiwan。”  
感觉到Anakin瞬间的紧绷，她忍不住后退了一点，但那只冰冷格格作响的机械手按住了她的肩膀，几乎是粗鲁的按住了Ahsoka。  
“Obiwan怎么了？”Anakin强忍焦急，低声催促道“他出事了嘛？”  
“是的，委员会要我们立刻赶回科洛桑。”Ahsoka感觉到来自肉体和原力的双重痛苦，她快被捏碎了，“Master Obiwan怀孕了——”

他不应该在这里。他应该跟Obiwan在一起。  
Anakin长袍下的拳头攥的生疼。  
甚至不需要去刻意感知，原力中的狂乱和不安也让屋子里的Master们感到敌意。  
“放松，你必须。”Master yoda摇头，试图引导他的情绪。  
上次Anakin出现这种情况，还是委员会拒绝授予他大师称号的时期。  
这非常危险，yoda与身边的windu交换了一下眼神。  
“需要你的帮助，Obiwan此刻。”  
这句话让Anakin更加焦虑，他应该一回来就冲过去抱住自己的爱人，而不是站在这里听这些迂腐又讨厌的家伙教训自己。  
“保持冷静，Anakin。”windu说道，“不然你将失去参与这场会议的资格。”  
Anakin冷冰冰的扫了一圈端坐的大师们。他们在审视自己，带着或是冷漠或是不屑，评价他那种看上去非常不jedi的焦虑和惊慌。Anakin的拳头已经蠢蠢欲动，恨不能掐住这些傲慢的脖子，让他们永远丧失议论Obiwan的勇气。  
失去资格？！  
你们才是一群没有资格介入Obiwan生活的家伙，凭什么可以坐在这里讨论Obiwan的身体？  
就在他忍不住要出言不逊之时。  
Qui-gon推开门走进来。他并没有大师的头衔，但作为Obiwan过去的Master，在这件事情中显然有一定的发言权。  
“难以置信，但原力确实这样安排了。”他看上去非常平静，那双深邃睿智的眼睛看向Anakin的时候，似乎直接穿透了他的一切秘密。  
Windu点点头，“已经重复检查了三次，排除了中毒或是激素紊乱的可能。”  
“双胞胎。”Mundi有些感慨的看着面前的显示屏。  
“嗯——，需要清楚的，只剩下一件。”Yoda说道。  
在座的大师们意味深长的互相交换了一下眼神。  
“……，这是你们的任务。Master Jinn，Master Skywalker”Windu说道，他觉得头皮有点发麻，但一个秃子挠头的画面太过搞笑，不太适合当下尴尬又紧张的气氛。于是他只能极力克制自己不雅的欲望。  
“我们还不知道这是谁的孩子。”

Obiwan面色古怪的坐在房间里，摸索着下巴研究那几份体检报告，有几次他甚至把阅读器竖了过来，歪头看着复杂又清晰的影像。  
“……，你知道，在这件事发生后很多Jedi Master都去做了孕检。”Obiwan挑起眉，心情愉悦的聊侃，“圣殿不得不增加了这部分预算——”  
“是一场暴露体位的公开处刑，”Quinlan用手指挠了挠胳膊，十分感谢自己丰富但又单一的性取向，“你准备接下来怎么办？要告诉他吗？”  
Obiwan放下手里的板子，在得知自己怀孕的“不幸”后第一次露出了懊恼的神情。  
“太晚了，”他的叹息，像过去一样，充满无奈和苦涩的味道。  
“无论我做什么，Anakin都会疯掉。”  
（四）  
Cody规矩而笔直的坐在食堂里，安静享用自己的午饭。他在脑海里仔细回忆下午的训练安排，一遍又一遍，刻意忽略桌子下突然冒出的两个毛茸茸的小脑袋。  
“这太奇怪了！”Luke小声说道，“他们长得完全一样。”  
Leia用力的点头，“没错！”  
“但他们跟我们一点也不像。”双胞胎互相打量起来，寻找着是否自己跟Cody有一点点的相似之处。  
“那会不会是他？”  
完全没有在隐藏的大声议论，让Cody差点喷饭。他放下勺子，实在无法再忽视那两双渴望又好奇的大眼睛。  
“Breha阿姨说，你曾经跟Obiwan一起服役。”Luke有点害羞，他将嘴贴在桌子上含含糊糊的发出声音。  
“是在Kenobi将军手下服役。”Cody柔声纠正道。  
Luke跟Leia对视了一眼，用力的点头。  
“那你也可能是我们的爸爸！”  
坐在旁边的Rex再也忍不住了，他急忙捂住了孩子们的嘴，嘘嘘出声。  
“不能说这样的话。”Cody满脸黑线，他的冷汗都冒了出来。  
Rex也急忙说道，“你们想掀起再一次的银河系战争吗？孩子们。”  
Leia不服气的撅起嘴，把盘在头顶的包子头晃来晃去。她不高兴的用小脚踢着凳子，嘟囔道，“可是他们都说Obiwan跟Cody叔叔——”  
“嘘嘘嘘——”Rex受到了极大惊吓，他发誓即使在战争年代，作为训练有素的军官他也从未如此惊慌。  
“是谁跟你说的这种事情。”Cody挺的更直了，有如芒刺在背。  
是的，曾经，谁不羡慕能一亲芳泽的Cody军官。  
但这段令人头晕目眩的艳遇，早就结束在了Skywalker将军的铁拳之下。  
甚至在刚刚出现苗头的时候，Cody就收到死亡警告。  
温柔优雅的Kenobi将军，是值得敬佩仰慕的对象，这并不妨碍他同时也是很多战士们的性幻想对象。在现实世界，幻想对象跟真实情况是有极大差距的。  
不单单是出于对General Kenobi的尊重，更多的是隔着Skywalker这个无尽深渊。  
但Cody并不是没有跨越过。  
就在圣殿里传来Obiwan怀孕消息的前夕，退役的Obiwan将军来找过他。  
金色短发的人，柔软又随意的靠在门上，通知Cody自己跟Anakin即将公开的恋情。  
Cody一点都不惊讶，他甚至暗自觉得这是两人多次一举。这么多年，整个银河系，难道还有人不知道他们是情侣吗？  
他事后暗自为自己当时的行为感到羞愧和厌恶，但谁能拒绝美丽温柔的Obiwan呢？当他解开腰带，脱下外衣，用那双纯洁无暇的眼睛凝视着你，柔软的手慢慢扶上你双腿的时候——  
“绝对不可能！”Cody涨红了脸，闭上眼睛用力摇头，他们根本没有做到最后。  
“不要因为跟父亲吵架而胡思乱想。”rex被Leia那双哀怨不满的眼睛吓了一跳。她太像自己的爸爸，让Rex感觉旧长官在盯着他。  
——他不想，所有人都不想再经历一次五年前的闹剧了。  
他们为何会觉得自己不是Anakin的亲生孩子呢？Cody有点难以理解，这种莫名其妙的愤怒和肆无忌惮的冲动，完全继承了难搞的Skywalker。  
但他们很漂亮。  
Cody不无骄傲的想，这都是属于General Kenobi的。  
（五）  
科洛桑寂静的夜，窗外偶尔闪过的车灯惊醒了沉睡中的人。  
Anakin猛的睁开眼，浑身发冷，他用力的吸气，让自己情绪平和。  
怀里的人还在熟睡中，平静柔和的脸上，比过去多了一点皱纹。  
但这让他更加被深爱，Anakin从背后抱紧Obiwan，将他和未出世的孩子们环绕在自己坚硬有力的怀抱里。  
虽然还是对于Obiwan一开始隐瞒了孩子的事情感到生气，但想到他直言不讳的告诉委员会孩子属于Anakin的——他们两个人的，爱情的结果。  
他的欢喜和骄傲是难以言喻的。那些曾经让他头疼的事情顷刻间不复存在，Anakin甚至公开表示对大师的头衔和委员会的长老们充满鄙夷。  
这都不重要了，一切都不重要了。此刻对于Anakin来说最急需的事情，就是抱着自己的丈夫在过去的情敌面前耀武扬威洋洋得意。  
Obiwan。  
他将脑袋埋在Obiwan的脖子后，感受着终于赢得的胜利。  
属于他一个人的，Obiwan无条件的爱——  
想着想着，Anakin突然又睁开眼，在夜色微弱的灯光里凝视着Obiwan的面孔。  
一些不那么和谐的声音响起来。  
哦？Obiwan选择了你做孩子的父亲——  
Papaltine议长是这样说的。虽然他很快掩饰了自己的惊讶，Anakin还是能够感觉到他话中有话。  
他选择了我？Anakin皱起眉，越想越觉得此话可疑。  
为什么要说，他选择了我？难道不是因为我就是孩子们的父亲？  
我是最爱他，最真挚的人，Obiwan知道的，他是自己无法分割的部分。  
他知道。Anakin惊觉，Obiwan是知道的。  
我爱他最深。  
他会不会因此，利用自己。

Qui-gon也觉得此事可疑。  
凭他对Anakin的了解，这个激动又紧张的新手父亲，应该处于持续的兴奋和得意中。而实际上，面色阴沉的年轻Jedi每天都跟在Obiwan身后，疑神疑鬼，探头探脑，刻薄挑剔的对待每一个跟Obiwan说话的物体。  
阴森诡异，牙齿磕磕作响的高大身影，跟随着日益母爱膨胀，泛着圣洁光彩的Obiwan在圣殿里走来走去。  
这对十分不和谐的组合，第n次路过Qui-Gon身边时，他终于问道。  
“你能感觉到吗？Master Yoda？”  
漂浮在空中的Yoda歪着头，抖动了一下耳朵。  
“当然可以。都可以，整个圣殿。”  
“我恐怕是整个银河系。”Qui-Gon耸耸肩，看着自己毫无知觉的旧徒。“感谢怀孕，让Obiwan变得不那么力敏。”  
“是的。是的。”Yoda点头赞同。  
如果Obiwan还对原力有所感应，那他一定能够听到Anakin散布到整个宇宙的叫喊。  
Obiwan究竟有没有跟这些家伙上床？  
他那些有过一夜情的老情人究竟是不是孩子们的父亲？  
那么魅力无穷的Obiwan，在他去外环的日子里，怎么可能没有被身边的花花草草惦记！？  
是不是你！那是不是你？！到底谁才是Obiwan孩子的父亲？！！  
“很不礼貌。”Qui-Gon有些尴尬的摸摸鼻子，他听到Anakin已经开始注意排查无差别攻击了。  
“被教育，他很需要。”Yoda摇头 ，“跟人交配，我不能。”

愤怒的Anakin在夜里无法入睡，他带着浓重的黑眼圈在床上翻来覆去，折腾的Obiwan终于忍不下去。  
“Anakin，”他略带无奈的呵斥道，“如果你无法安静，那就回自己的房间去。”  
“你赶我走？”Anakin立刻质问道，“然后好让你们一家团聚吗？”  
怀孕真的是件令人疲惫的事情，Obiwan不合时宜的感慨，要是往常听到这样的回答，他一定会忍不住生气。可是现在，他全部的精力也只是叹不出声的气息。  
“然后我能好好睡觉。”Obiwan心平气和的说道。  
“回答我，Obiwan。你究竟有没有事情瞒着我？！”Anakin低吼道，“我不在意，我不在意你为什么选择我！但我需要知道真相！”  
他不会安静下来。我早就想到了不是吗？Obiwan暗自心想。他撑着沉重的身体慢慢做起来，把被子拉到肚子上。“你在胡说什么？Anakin，我不知道你想知道什么真相？”  
“我快疯了，”Anakin扑到他身上，带着颤抖的胸腔让Obiwan吓了一跳。“你快把我逼疯了——”  
“这确实很难接受。”Obiwan小声说道，他侧过脸磨蹭着Anakin坚硬的卷发，透过抚摸和拥抱给旧徒一点点安定。“我一开始也很害怕。可担心不能解决问题，我们应该专注于孩子们的健康生长和发育，医生说——”  
“不，”Anakin打断了他，突然起身，炙热的目光在黑暗中有些令人恐惧的暗红。“我想知道——”  
他的嘴唇在颤抖。  
Anakin盯着Obiwan的眼睛，蔚蓝，澄澈，充满鼓励。他想问，Obiwan究竟爱不爱自己，是不是真心的？他想说不在乎孩子究竟是谁的，但他无法忍受跟别人分享Obiwan的爱，他想要Obiwan的全部，要他的坦诚。但话到嘴边又无法说出口，Anakin知道这样的怀疑和质问可能会使Obiwan心灰意冷。  
失去他，比一切都更加可怕。  
“……”  
放弃了吗？Obiwan暗自松了口气，轻柔的抚摸着重新靠在自己肩上的人。他以为Anakin已经想通了，完全不知道这只是一场令人哭笑不得的巨大混乱开端。  
Obiwan靠着床头坐了一会，听到耳边的轻鼾后，他微微侧身将被子拉到Anakin肩膀上，闭上眼在年轻的爱人怀里进入了梦乡。

————————————————————————————————————————————  
小剧场：

在银河系不断旅行，四处碰壁依然不放弃寻找亲生父亲的双胞胎。  
Maul面色尴尬的坐在飞船的会客厅，他的双手无所适从，只能放在膝盖上来回摩擦。  
在他的人生里，从来没有想过——，  
好吧，他承认自己在夜深人静的时候想过Obiwan。  
但根本不会有如此Drama的事情。  
“我不觉得——”  
“嘎巴——嘎巴——”  
双胞胎面无表情的盯着他，理所当然的蚕食着盘子里的饼干。  
“你们知道——”Maul挠挠腮帮，憋的脸上痒痒。他有些苦恼自己要如何解释如此显而易见的事情。  
“我们根本不是一个物种。”Leia直言不讳道。  
“我们根本没有考虑过你。”Luke毫无感觉自己伤害了某人热情执着的感情。  
是玻璃破碎的声音，Maul安慰自己。  
“是你把我们抓来的，还用点心诱惑我们问你是不是我们的父亲。”  
不是玻璃。  
破碎的是我的心。

**Author's Note:**

> 属于情人节的，  
> 我知道我该做点什么  
> 于是我硬憋出点什么系列


End file.
